1. Field Of The Invention
The invention is in the field of safety apparel, particularly headgear.
2. Brief Description Of The Prior Art
The desirability of illuminated protective headgear has long been recognized for use by firemen, traffic policemen, emergency utility workers and the like particularly at the scene of accidents or disasters. (See for example U.S. Pats. 1,914,429 issued June 20, 1933; 3,358,137 issued Dec. 12, 1967; 3,749,902 issued July 31, 1973.) Some of these devices have included flashers to turn the light source on and off. However, greater visibility is a continually sought after goal.